Mischa's Plan
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Being able to get into killer's minds isn't the only ability Will has, this one he keeps quiet because who wants to say 'I can communicate with dead people.' #Hannictober - Day 1-Ghost (busters)


**Mischa's Plan**

 **Hannibal**

 **Being able to get into killer's minds isn't the only ability Will has, this one he keeps quiet because who wants to say 'I can communicate with dead people.'**

 **#Hannictober**

 **Season 1**

 **Day 1-Ghost (busters)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or the #Hannictober prompt table for 2016**

 **Mischa's Plan**

Will sighed as he pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the yapping of the dogs. Their pitiful howls he was sure could be heard all across Wolf Trap. He tossed his pillow down by his feet before rolling onto his stomach to glare out the front door. 

"Nightmares aside you guys aren't making me trying to get sleep any easier." Will snapped at the closed door, Winston snuffled in his sleep next to Buster in the middle of the dog pile his pack slept in by the fireplace.

Will sighed as he heard paws stretching against the doorframe. He rolled himself out of his bed and shuffled over to the door. He heaved a sigh as he opened the door and braced himself for a whole swarm of dogs to tackle him. He grunted as he landed on the floor, tingling sensations that showed him that the dogs were licking and nuzzling him.

"You're all lucky I live on my own in the middle of nowhere otherwise I would be committed even faster than I normally would be." Will grumbled as he shoved at the dogs pushing them off of him so he could make his way back to his bed.

Will settled back down on his sweat soaked sheets that had chilled when he moved. He shivered and suddenly his body was warm, he sighed happily as he ran his fingers through the sea of fur that was now covering him.

He turned his head to the side and tried not to stare at the mirror that was resting there. He hated seeing physical proof that he was stranger than he already knew he was. The mirror showed him stroking thin air looking like a lunatic. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep with his ghostly pack that he had somehow collected just like how he did with his breathing pack.

~~/~~

"Will, Willllllll." A young girl's voice rang out in his ear, little hands shaking his shoulder. He groaned and tried to roll over hearing a small huff of air before the hands shook him harder.

"I'm up, I'm up." Will grumbled, opening one eye to look at the girl. Her ashy brown hair was pulled up into pigtails. He made sure his eyes didn't look at the bits of peeling skin that covered her whole body, he was used to it by now.

"Hi Mischa." Will smiled as he patted the little girl's head softly making the child smile happily up at him.

"Hanni is almost here; get into some actual pants this time. Hanni might like seeing you in your underwear but I don't." Mischa ordered, little arms crossed before she skipped over to where his ghost pack of dogs were waiting for her, running circles around her making her shriek with laughter.

Will managed to stumble into his bathroom with a pair of pants and flannel shirt because Mischa always laughed when Hannibal's eyes twitched when he spotted the flannel. He barely just finished brushing his teeth to get rid of the stench of morning breath when Hannibal knocked ever so politely on his front door.

"Good morning Will." Hannibal said pleasantly when Will swung open the door, the man was looking perfectly put together in his plaid printed three piece suit holding a cooler in one hand.

"Morning Doctor Lecter, come in." Will moved out of the way to let Hannibal take over his kitchen and small two-person table.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright after the Ripper crime scene Uncle Jack had dragged you to." Hannibal said making conversation.

"Mm, it's nice of you Doctor Lecter." Will said absently as Mischa scurried to press herself against his leg, clutching his pant looking at Hannibal with pursed lips.

"Big Brother is up to something and I don't like it." Mischa informed Will in a quiet voice making Will tense and examine Hannibal more closely.

"What is the real reason you are here Doctor Lecter?" Will probed as he leaned against the edge of his small table.

"I just want to make sure your mentally stable Will." Hannibal said smoothly and Will dropped his eyes down to Mischa who was shaking her head.

"I'm sure you have my best interests in mind Doctor, but I have people lying to me all day long. It would be a nice change of pace if someone told me the truth." Will pressed shifting his leg so Mischa's form was hidden behind his limb more; it was a knee jerk reaction even though he knew Hannibal couldn't see his sister.

"I am telling you the truth Will like I always strive to do. I have never lied to you Will and I do not plan to start now. Perhaps as All Hallows Eve is approaching things have been more gruesome at work and that has you on edge." Hannibal brought over two plates full of sausage and eggs.

"I will be holding you to that Doctor so tell me… Who am I eating today?" Will asked causally as he stabbed a piece of sausage. He didn't need to look up to know Hannibal's reaction, as Mischa's loud laugh of glee was all he needed to know that he had stunned the man.

"Please give me some credit Doctor, I am not blind to the world around me. I will admit that I had some help, but your person suit isn't as flawless as you like to think." Will said as he popped the sausage into his mouth and let the flavor explode over his taste buds.

"Help?" Hannibal's voice was steady and deadly even. Will kept eating the human flesh, not fazed he had gotten over it once he threw up a few times when he found out.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Hanni." Will said teasingly looking up at Hannibal from under his eyelashes and saw Mischa hiding her face into the fur of one of the ghost golden retrievers to muffle her laughter.

"Only my sister called me that." Hannibal said, Will spotted a glint of metal in his right hand and Will sighed deciding to bite the bullet.

"I know she was the one who told me after all. She's busy trying to hide her laughter but I can tell you're laughing at me Mischa!" Will called over to the ghost girl who just tried to muffle her laughter even more now.

"Explain right now Will or you will regret it." Hannibal threatened and since Will didn't feel like joining one of the dead just yet he leaned back in his chair and readied himself to explain his largest secret and hoped he wasn't one of the Ripper's next tableau.

"Getting into the minds of killers isn't my only talent Doctor. The spirits or ghosts of the dead linger until their unfinished business is completed. I have a gift that my father said ran in the blood of my mother and it seems she passed it onto me. Basically I can comminute with ghosts." Will explained lifting his hand up towards Hannibal's little sister. Mischa rushed to his side, making sure to bump the table making Hannibal lean back in shock as the table rocked like someone hit it with their hip.

"Mischa's been following you since she died, she's stubborn and said someone has to look out for you since you can't do it yourself." Will explained while Mischa curled up on his lap, a usual position for her to take since she first realized Will could see and touch her.

"Also it didn't help that you have a hoard of Ripper victims stalking you, well until they realized they can stalk me. I can see why you killed them, they are rather rude, but you did kill them so they can be rude." Will rambled while both his pack's padded towards him sensing his unease.

"Mischa is she here now?" Hannibal cleared his throat and Will shot him a surprised look.

"You believe me? You don't think I'm insane and need to be committed?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"You see me Will, you knew it was me this whole time and never told Uncle Jack. Trust and belief goes both ways." Hannibal said calmly as he crosses his legs.

"You wouldn't believe what follows Jack around." Will muttered before clearing his throat. "Yes Mischa is here, she's rather taken with my pack and my lap apparently."

"You're comfy Will, don't worry I'm sure Hanni will let you sit on his lap." Mischa chirped.

"Your pack?" Hannibal eyed the strays that were curled up by Will's side of the table.

"Ah I ahem seem to have collected strays both alive and dead." Will offered up making Hannibal smile briefly.

"Oh tell Hanni that leaving Chiyoh alone with my killer wasn't a nice thing to do. Rather rude in fact." Mischa said with an evil grin.

"Mischa says its wasn't nice to leave Chiyoh alone with her killer, in fact she pointed out it was rather rude on your part." Will repeated the words and smirked as Hannibal paled a shade.

"Ah, Mischa is correct it was terribly rude of me." Hannibal said slowly making Mischa giggle into Will's curly hair.

"Ask Hanni when he's finally going to kiss you?" Mischa requested next and Will felt all the blood in his body rush to his face.

"Will?" Hannibal obviously noticed his flushed appearance.

"Your sister is under the impression that you have… Feelings for me that need to be acted on." Will muttered, not looking at Hannibal.

"Her words exactly please Will." Hannibal pressed.

"When are you finally going to kiss me?" Will repeated he let out a small gasp of surprise when strong fingers gripped his chin and soft lips pressed against his own. Will was frozen before Mischa pinched his hand to snap him out of his stupor making Will kiss back shyly.

"So I should keep answering the door in my underwear?" Will breathed out after their lips parted.

"I would prefer it." Hannibal leaned forward for another kiss, which Will happily returned. Mischa let out a squeal as she wiggled off of Will's lap, hands covering her eyes not having thought her plan through.

"Mischa just ran off, I don't think she expected her plan to work so quickly." Will murmured against Hannibal's lips making the Cannibal chuckle.

"So what happens now?" Will asked, hand stroking Hannibal's neck.

"We take it one step at a time and I will try to keep my culling to a minimum as not to overwhelm you." Hannibal promised and Will smiled back.

"Now tell me, who is following Uncle Jack around?" Hannibal questioned interested making Will laugh and burry his face in Hannibal's neck.


End file.
